Packages for physical items typically perform limited functionality, such as housing respective physical items during transit or during the time at which the physical item resides in a brick-and-mortar store before purchase by a consumer. However, this limited capability might not fully capitalize on the opportunity to increase overall user satisfaction with the physical item by giving the user and a convenient and memorable “out-of-box” experience.